conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Pieksämäki, Finland (NC)
|+'Pieksämäen kaupunki' |- | Area || 183 km² |- | Population as of Density || 157993 Jan '05 863/km² |} Pieksämäki is a mid-sized town in the province of Western Savonia. Built around a major railway junction, it hosts the Middle Savonian appeal court, University of Pieksämäki, as well as several other institutions. The surrounding municipalities are clockwise from north: Haapakoski, Jäppilä Rural Municipality, Maavesi, Virtasalmi, Nykälä and Naarajärvi. History Pieksämäki was founded in 1338 AD, to the place of modern district of Yläristi. There was a settlement on the place earlier. The wooden town burned three times: 1398, 1502 and 1560. After the last fire, the town was built in stone. These renaissance-style buildings are still standing. The Savonian Railway was opened in 1868. The area of the modern downtown was absorbed into the town in 1880, and building of a new town centre commenced. This was followed by other land acquisitions: *Kontiopuisto, Tahiniemi and Kaakinmäki (1925) *Selkiö (1935) *Nokkala, VR depots and Teollisuuskylä (1953) *eastern and southern parts of Pieksämäen maalaiskunta (1972) *Nikkarila (1977) *Meijerhovi (1980) *municipalities of Lamminmäki and 'Naakkima'' (1989) *Länsirinne, Vangasjärvi and Vehkalampi (1995) Population figures *1600: 497 *1880: 2,459 *1890: 3,598 *1900: 4,802 *1910: 6,225 *1920: 6,570 *1930: 12,424 *1940: 16,883 *1950: 20,752 *1960: 29,970 *1970: 34,538 *1980: 110,046 *1990: 133,731 *2000: 150,950 *2005: 157,993 *2010 est.: 166,400 Transportation Railways Pieksämäki is linked towards Varkaus and Savonlinna (and therefore towards Karelia), Suonenjoki, Jyväskylä and Mikkeli. Every passenger train, that goes through Pieksämäki, stops on Pieksämäki Central railway station. The central station is served by hundreds of trains every day. Lesser passenger stations within municipal borders are those of Partaharju, Kukkarolahti, Tahinniemi, Nikkarila, Länsirinne, Selkiö, Säälampi, Meijerhovi, Lamminmäki and Naakkima. The companies that operate trains in the vicinity of Pieksämäki are Sigone, KSL and VR. VR operates intercity trains, Sigone operates trains between Rautalampi, Suonenjoki and Pieksämäki Central, while KSL operates trains towards Paltanen, Loukolampi at Virtasalmi, Partaharju, Kosulanniemi at Varkaus, Varkaus Airport at Joroinen, Juva, Petronniemi and Halkokumpu at Naarajärvi. Buses Pieksänmaan liikenne Oy operates the commuter bus system, which has 17 lines. 11 of these run on the main street Keskuskatu between the Central station and Sibeliuksenkatu, because of which the service interval there reaches a minimum of two minutes during rush hours. Buses further away are operated by several companies. Destinations include Jäppilä, Sorsakoski, Leppävirta, Varkaus, Virtasalmi, Kangasniemi and Rautalampi. Highways Main Road 15 runs as an expressway from Suonenjoki to Mikkeli, Kouvola and Kotka, passing the town near the municipal border to Naarajärvi. Main Road 23 runs as an expressway from Noormarkku near Pori to Vihtari near Heinävesi before entering the state of Karelia, passing the town some 3 km south of the downtown. Provincial Road 60 runs as an expressway from Joutsa and Kangasniemi to Naarajärvi, therefore terminating to Road 23 before entering the municipality of Pieksämäki. Local Road 453 connects Pieksämäki to the municipality of Jäppilä. Local Road 459 connects Pieksämäki to the municipality of Virtasalmi. Road 4521 connects Pieksämäki to the municipalities of Haapakoski and Suontee. Aviation The nearest airport is Pieksänmaa Airport, at the district of Korpiensuu of Naarajärvi municipality. The airport is connected to downtown by train (interval 1h, duration 12min) and bus. Education Pieksämäki has a university, that has 14,950 undergraduate and 4,337 graduate students (September -09). The central campus is situated 2 km southeast of the downtown. The regional vocational school, PASO, has 3,855 students (Sep -09) in its four locations at Pieksämäki. Partaharjun Opisto is specialized in education on social and tourism-related services. It has 1,009 students (Sep -09). The gymnasia of Pieksämäki are those of Häyrinen, Pohjola, Lamminmäki, Moisio, Tahiniemi, Kaakinmäki and Pieksämäki IB. Pieksämäki has 32 facilities for basic school classes 1-6, as well as 10 facilities for classes 7-9. Geography Subdivisions *'Central settlement, southeast' **Kontiopuisto **Kaakinmäki **Jänisvuori **Ylioppilaskylä **Likolampi *'Central settlement, southwest' **Kankkulahti **Suopelto **Sallinsuo **Sallinranta **Heiniö **Meijerhovi **Pöyhölä **Hirsilä **Säälampi *'Central settlement, south' **Riihiniemi **Riihisuo **Tahinsuo **Mäntylä **Naiskangas **Hepolampi **Tupalampi *'Central settlement, west' **Selkiö **Nokkala **Mölykylä **Hirvipohja **Pirttimäki **Seppälänmäki **Vangasjärvi **Vehkalampi **Länsirinne *'Central settlement, north' **Moisio **Pappilanmäki **Kaunisto **Jokimäki *'Central settlement, central' **Yläristi **Harju **Hiekanpää **Lampolahti **Ratavarsi **Pohjola **Keskusta *'Central settlement, east' **Kukkaromäki **Kukkarosuo **Pentinlampi **Ukonmäki **Litmasenmäki **Kokonmäki *'Central settlement, northeast' **Tahiniemi **Kukkarolahti **Kukkaroniemi **Petronniemi **Nikulanrinne *'Central settlement, Partaharju' **Partaharju **Pukkivuori **Saunalampi **Pieksänniemi **Härskiö *'Central settlement, Nikkarila' **Nikkarila **Mustalampi **Ukonkangas **Mannisenlampi *'Naakkima, settlement' **Ketvele **Kirkonkylä **Keskusta **Asemankylä *'Naakkima, rural' **Jurva **Koiralahti **Multlahti **Halttula **Mutalammi *'Lamminmäki' **Keskusta **Rillanmäki **Keskuskangas **Puolukkakangas **Etelä-Heiniö *'Pirttimäki, rural' **Länsi-Pirttimäki **Tuontala **Makonmäki *'Inkilänkylä' **Inkilänkylä **Heiniönkangas **Ruskeinen **Rikonlahti **Paakinlahti **Riipilä *'Vehmaskylä' **Vehmaskylä **Mäntylä **Ilkko **Sihvola **Heteelä *'Tulilampi' **Tulilampi **Honkala **Säytjärvi *'Eastern rural' **Jakola **Soidinvuori **Harvaranta **Tuoppu **Pyhitynkylä *'Kontiomäki' **Kontiomäki **Mähönselkä **Autio **Hännilä **Pihlajamäki *'Salvonen' **Salvosranta **Salvosmäki **Kurkko **Korpela **Kataasuo Category:Settlements